gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Lamar Davis
Lamar Davis is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a central character in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. History Background Lamar is the best friend of Franklin from the Chamberlain Hills neighborhood. He has been described as "crazy" by Rockstar Games. It appears that Lamar is a drug dealer and gang-banger due to Franklin's comments about Lamar's "slangin' dope" and "throwing up gang signs". He is a member of the Families street gang. Lamar was working as a repo man for Premium Deluxe Motorsport until Simeon fired him and Franklin. Events of GTA Online Lamar picks up the Player from the airport, where its revealed they have been in contact online on Lifeinvader for a while. Lamar will take the player to a car park and partake in a race with them. Events of GTA V Lamar is first seen working a repossession job in Vespucci Beach with Franklin. Soon after, Lamar and Franklin are assigned by Simeon to repossess a Bagger in a Vagos-controlled area of Vespucci. While searching for the bike, the two are confronted by Vagos and are forced to fight their way out of the neighborhood. The two are able to find the bike, but the owner is killed in the process; knowing the repossession is meaningless, Lamar takes the bike for himself. Lamar brings Franklin along to kidnap a Ballas member named D, for no other reason than that Lamar saw "opportunity". With the help of Chop, the two succeed in abducting D; however, they are forced to free him when Lamar inadvertently reveals their location. In the mission Lamar Down, Tanisha comes by Franklin's new house to tell him Lamar has gone missing, and if Franklin was a true friend, he would go and rescue him. It is revealed Lamar talks too much, causing him to be kidnapped by ballas at a Saw mill in the countryside. Franklin, Trevor, and Michael arrive to the spot to rescue Lamar, with the help of Lester. They proceed to kill the ballas and Franklin brings him back home to Forum Drive. While there, Lamar and Franklin get into a small dispute, arguing about Franklin's many efforts to save Lamar from problems He got himself into, advising him to remain civilized and stay out of trouble, and he would get real work, instead of the routine Gang banging lifestyle. Character Personality When describing Lamar, Rockstar Games' Dan Houser said that even though he is crazy, he is a "good kind of crazy", and also a "very funny" main character, while his best friend, Franklin, is the opposite of him. During missions Lamar is lazy and tends to get himself in trouble by blindly trusting anyone offering him money. He's also not very bright. A prime example of Lamar blindly trusting anyone offering him money and not being very smart is accepting a deal with D, the Balla he previously tried to kidnap. This deal was quickly revealed to be an ambush for revenge. He constantly gets himself, Franklin and others into situations that common sense would normally keep people away from. An example is in a mission where Franklin, Lamar and Trevor go to Grove Street to make a drug deal. Had Trevor not been there to uncover the possible rip off Lamar would've ended up buying a brick of drywall. Mission appearances ;GTA V *Franklin and Lamar *Repossession *Chop (Boss) *The Long Stretch (Boss) *Hood Safari (Boss) *Deep Inside *Pack Man *Lamar Down *The Time's Come (Option B/Voice) *The Third Way (Option C) ;GTA Online *Mall or Nothing (Boss) *Ballas to the Wall (Boss) *San Andreas Seoul (Boss) *Going Down the GOH (Boss) Trivia *As revealed in IGN's hands-on preview of Grand Theft Auto V, Franklin does not own Chop, Lamar does. It was previously believed that Chop was Franklin's dog. After the fifth mission of the game (called "Chop") Chop the dog moves to Franklin's house because of troubles Lamar has gotten into, in some cut scenes Lamar is seen with Chop even after he was moved to Franklin's house, indicates that Lamar still has free access to Chop and that they might be sharing the dog. *According to both Lamar himself and Franklin he is of Apache descent. *Lamar does not hold resentment for the Ballas, as seen while hanging out with Franklin. He explains how so many members from both sides have been killed over the years, and each gang should remain on their side of the neighborhood, and nothing will go wrong. Gallery Lamargreencap.png|Lamar wearing an "LS" cap that resembles Sweet's cap. Oh My Bad.jpg|''"Oh my bad, mister Gold Card!"'' Screen Shot 2013-06-10 at 4.56.37 PM.png|''"Ha, gangsta shit!"'' GTA5ss6.jpg|Lamar driving a Seashark with Franklin and Trevor. Lamar with unkown grove member.jpg|Lamar with Stretch and Franklin. Lamar_And_Franklin-GTAV.png|"We can't repo the assets of a deadman, bitch sittin', cheap asshoe! |link=http://gta.wikia.com/Lamar_Down lamar_franklin_trailer_004.jpg|Lamar with a beta version of Franklin's Auntie Denise. Lamar_trailer2.jpg|''"Can you tell me where the Berto beach house is?"'' Lamar_franklin_trailer.png|Lamar taking cover in a gunfight. LamarAndFranklin-GTAV.png|"This shit is legit business." Lamar&Player-GTAO.jpg|Lamar with the player in Grand Theft Auto Online. LamarPlayerGerald-GTAO.jpg|Lamar with Gerald and the player. Navigation hu:Lamar Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Characters in GTA Online Category:Mission givers Category:Friends Category:Gangsters